


Hotline Bling

by Weltschmerzer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltschmerzer/pseuds/Weltschmerzer
Summary: Akechi Goro was not someone who believed, generally speaking, in the appeal of spontaneity.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Hotline Bling

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Thanks!

Akechi Goro was not someone who believed, generally speaking, in the appeal of spontaneity. Rather, Goro was a large proponent of the benefits of meticulous planning, caffeine, and rage—preferably combined—and advocated for as little adventurousness in his life as possible. He was perfectly content maintaining a regular schedule that served both his interests and the vestiges of his mental stability well.

This lack of faith was why, when Goro’s lovely, _annoying_ boyfriend called him while he was nearing the end of getting pounded over a desk by his father, he was not amused.

“ _Ah_ , papa, just ignore it,” Goro whined, putting on as sweet and meek a voice as he could manage with an eight inch dick up his ass. “Fuck me _harder_ , please, I want you _so_ bad.”

Shido stilled. His hand, which had previously been stroking Goro’s belly in the most wonderful way, halted. “Akechi,” he began, sternly. “We’ve been over this before. What have I told you about taking breaks?”

Goro nearly sighed aloud. “Breaks are for the uneducated and the unmotivated,” he recited, rolling his hips back into his father’s cock to spur him into moving again. Like most of Shido’s shitty little adages, he knew the phrase by heart. “But, Shido-san—”

“ _Papa_ ,” Shido corrected, giving Goro’s ass a light slap. “And no ifs, ands, or buts, Akechi. Pick up the phone.”

Scowling, Goro reached out for the phone, letting out a wistful huff of breath when Shido’s cock slipped out. With more force than was strictly necessary, he pressed ‘answer,’ and raised the phone to his ear.

“Ren,” he greeted, schooling his voice into something more cool and composed. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so late. Don’t you have exams coming up? Niijima-san would be disappointed in you.”

From behind him, Shido’s arms encircled Goro’s waist, pulling him to his chest. His cock slid between Goro’s thighs, the hair of his beard tickling his neck as he rocked into him.

“Akechi,” Ren panted, “I’m so close, oh my _god_ , fuck—”

Goro pulled the phone away from his ear, because either he was hallucinating or dreaming, as there was no conceivable way this was happening. He let a few seconds go by to let the delusion fade. And yet, even after they had elapsed, he was still able to hear the faint sound of Ren’s moans rising from the speaker. 

He took a deep breath. He reminded himself of the tenets of anger management. He placed the phone back at his ear. “Ren,” Goro began again, pleasantly. “Did you really just call me, unprompted, on a fucking _Friday evening_ , while fingering yourself?”

Ren let out a high, keening moan. “Fuck, you _know_ I love it when you swear,” he sighed. Faintly, Goro could hear the slick sounds of his fingers dipping in and out of his hole. “Mm, I wish you were here so bad. You know how bad I miss you? It’s been so long.”

Shido, growing impatient, drew Goro’s hips back. Without warning, he positioned his cock at Goro’s entrance and slid inside until he bottomed out. And then—quickly, devoid of mercy—he began to fuck him again.

“Shit, fuck, _god_ ,” Goro hissed into the phone, his grip on the metallic case slipping with the sudden movement. 

Ren huffed out another sigh. “Yeah, that’s it,” he urged. “Just like that.”

Goro only exhaled. His cock, which had gone somewhat limp with surprise, was hardening again. He couldn’t help it—Ren’s slutty, pleasured noises were admittedly hot, Shido was still fucking him, and he was so pissed at having been interrupted so close to achieving orgasm that he didn’t care how fucked up it was.

“You’re such a good boy, Ren,” he purred, changing tactics. “Fucking yourself so good, wishing it was my cock. None of your toys can satisfy you, huh?”

Shido let out a low laugh, and squeezed Goro’s waist, adjusting the angle so he plunged in deeper. Between his thighs, Goro’s untouched dick twitched, hot and heavy and leaking onto the designer carpet.

Ren moaned. “Yeah,” he said, and a faint buzzing noise came on. He was busting out the vibrator, then—he must’ve been even hornier than Goro had suspected. “Fuck yeah I wish it was your cock. Mm, remember when we went to Mementos and you fucked me on the bench?”

Goro did remember, in fact. Ren was right—it had been pretty fucking awesome. From Shido’s grunt of displeasure, he gathered that his father was less pleased about how he was spending his information-gathering hours. 

“Yeah, baby— _ah!_ ” 

Shido had slammed against a good spot deep inside him in the middle of his sentence, unwilling to risk being forgotten about. Goro’s cock thrummed with pleasure, and he let out another gratified sigh when Shido hit the spot again, less violently this time.

“Akechi?” came Ren’s inquisitive voice from the other end of the line. “Are you touching yourself, too?”

“Uh-huh,” Goro replied, though the word came out more as a garbled noise than anything particularly coherent. “Jus’ keep going, baby, c’mon.”

“God, that’s so hot,” Ren replied, and the buzzing sound grew louder. _Level 4_ , _medium setting, low pressure_ , Goro recognized, from personal experience. “Mm…and if we _were_ together?”

Shido’s large, firm hand wrapped around Goro’s cock as he rocked slow and deep into his hole. He was mouthing at Goro’s neck, torturously light—teasing him.

“I would tease you so good,” Goro said, shooting Shido a meaningful look over his shoulder. “A—and then I would fuck you nice and hard, until you were crying on my cock like the little slut you are.”

“ _Y_ —yeah, oh god,” Ren’s voice grew louder, as did the buzzing; _level 4, high setting, medium pressure_ , “oh fuck, Goro,” he whispered his name like a prayer; _level 4, high setting, high pressure_ , “fuck, I’m—!” With a loud, sustained groan, Ren came. Goro could picture his pinched up face—he wanted to see it, wanted to be the one bringing Ren to completion instead of his fingers. 

“Such a nice whore,” Goro said lovingly.

Shido bit down on Goro’s ear, reminding him of his presence and his current state of dominance, and squeezed his cock, and then Goro was gone, too, tumbling over the edge. Fireworks shot behind his tightly shut lids, and cum dripped from his cock down his thighs and onto the carpet. 

Thank fuck it was drycleaning day tomorrow.

His father was still hard when he pulled out, and instinctively Goro dropped to his knees and took his engorged cock into his mouth, ready to suck him until he came. 

“God, I love you, Goro,” said Ren. “I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Mm,” Goro said, the sound muffled by Shido’s cock. Briefly, he pulled off, and let the hot shaft come to rest on his cheek. Pressed up against his soft skin, it twitched. “I love you too.”


End file.
